The Amazing what?
by SpideyMoon
Summary: For the Amazing Spider-Man 2 film.
1. Chapter 1

This is SpideyMoon own third sequel to the 2014 Sony film.

 **SpideyMoon owns nothing but her own OC characters and her ideas so please don't copy any of my fanfics without my permission ok?**

* * *

Chapter 1: _Flash Thompson Vs. Adrian Toomes_

Gwen Stacy was in front of Flash as Spider-Man picks her up for passionate kisses. He was about to think more of a city in France called Paris and Colmar but schooling nor taking swim lessons can't take his attention away from her.

But when she died, Flash gets mad! Who was responsible for her murder? This world is driving him CRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazy.

And that's when hope is needed most when the Vulture is come a-calling.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 will be coming up soon everyone ok? Bye! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**SpideyMoon owns nothing but her own OC characters and her ideas so please don't copy any of my fanfics without my permission ok?**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: The Vulture is back!_

Peter Parker was in deep shock when he sees an mechanical bird was heading for Times Square!

* * *

 **Chapter 3 will be coming soon everyone ok? Goodbye! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**SpideyMoon owns nothing but her own OC characters and her ideas so please don't copy any of my fanfics without my permission ok?**

* * *

 _Chapter 3: No more humans_

"It's time we change too huh?" Flash murmurs to himself as his thoughts was thinking of a protege to take down Spider-Man and who was that green maniac that was on the news?

The truth will come out.

That's when Mary Jane Watson was needed most!

Meanwhile Peter Parker was in his costumed superhero self when he falls in love all over again!

* * *

 **Chapter 4 will come out this month ok everybody? Bye! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**SpideyMoon owns nothing but her own OC characters and her ideas so please don't copy any of my fanfics without my permission ok?**

* * *

 _Chapter 4: MJ or an unknown Asian?_

Peter Parker needs to take down his tortured memories and the Vulture was in flight and in place in front of the Jumbotron exclaiming with pride "DIE SPIDER-MAN! DIE!".

Harry Osborn grins in pride. He can't wait!

Then she came.

* * *

 **What will happen to this brand new stranger? She's either a brand new female OC character or a regular OC character?**


	5. Chapter 5

**SpideyMoon owns nothing but her own OC charcters and her ideas so please don't copy any of my fanfics without my permission ok?**

* * *

 _Chapter 5: "Hush my pretty" Spidey murmers to her; he is losing his breath at the sight at her._

Christina Cynthia Tran, Mika Kathy Spears (My brand new OC character), and Mary Jane Watson sighs in admiration as they were googling their eyes at the web-slinger but he rolls his pupils at them.

Then when the Vulture swoops down to scratch the ladies, Peter Parker becomes heroic and bellows out with cobwebs on that bird to protect their breasts and asses "Nuh uh!".

The applause excited him.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 will be coming soon everyone ok? Bye! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**SpideyMoon owns nothing but her own OC characters and her ideas so please don't copy any of my fanfics without my permission ok?**

* * *

 _Chapter 6: You don't know or who is me_

Christina is too deadly for the hero. She smirks.

 _Chapter 7: If ends_

Mary Jane Watson went to her rehearsal for a sexy broadway show while Peter Parker goes to see Oscorp in disguise ever since 5 years ago after he losts Gwen.

* * *

 **Chapter 8 will be coming soon everyone ok? Bye! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**SpideyMoon owns nothing but her own OC characters and her ideas so please don't copy any of my fanfics without my permission ok?**

* * *

 _Chapter 8: Aunt May is purchasing baguettes for Peter Parker at Walmart when..._

The bus ride is alright as Peter clutches her purse too close to his bosom to protect it from people while she deposits off change.

He can think of something in order for that to be off of him.

The women should be home very soon.

Meanwhile, a group of hulks were cloned from his former best friend after an escape becsause he had done it by transformation for blood.

* * *

 **Chapter 9 will be coming soon everyone ok? Bye! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**SpideyMoon owns nothing but her own OC characters and her ideas so please don't copy any of my fanfics without my permission ok?**

* * *

 _Chapter 9: An alien slime on my skin?_

Peter was just home and downstairs cooking by a command to cook up meatballs and Vietnamese pork and chicken meatloafs when his bed has black goo with two sinister looking white lenses that look so alive awaiting him.

"AUNT MAY! I'M DONE!" he shouted out to the dining room.

* * *

 **Chapter 10 will be coming soon everyone ok? Bye! ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**SpideyMoon owns nothing but her own OC characters and her ideas so please don't copy any of my fanfics without my permission ok?**

* * *

 _Chapter 10: Got something to say?_

When Peter Parker goes to sleep, he was camouflaged by blackness.

* * *

 **Chapter 11 will be coming soon everyone ok? Bye! ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**SpideyMoon owns nothing but her own OC characters and her ideas so please don't copy any of my fanfics without my permission ok?**

* * *

 _Chapter 11: The ribbon goes to..._

When everything is over...he decides to arrest Flash Thompson and done it.

The End...or not?

 _Chapter 12: In his suit forever._

Peter Parker becomes a stronger hero.

* * *

 **THE END.**


End file.
